


Soulmate Mark

by Cosmic_Orchaid



Series: msbluebell's Fire Emblem: Three Houses AUs [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Orchaid/pseuds/Cosmic_Orchaid
Summary: When you turn 19, if you and your soulmate has crests, your soulmate’s crest will appear opposite to your own. And when you are near your soulmate, it will become warm. It has been like this since the formation of crests. Many nobilities eagerly await for the day for their soulmate to appear. Most use it as a way to justify political marriages. Nowadays, this practice has died down, but the fantasy of finding your soulmate has not.





	1. Byleth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Imagine...a AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/531059) by msbluebell. 

> This is a re-posting of msbluebell's work. I don not own this. I am just making some edits. Check her Tumblr page and the original work at: https://msbluebell.tumblr.com/post/187140743752/imaginea-au

When Byleth turned 19, her soulmate’s crest has appeared. She did research and found that it was THE ROYAL crest of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. The Crest of the Royal Family.

She’s super embarrassed. And she knows that it can’t be. She’s just mercenary. Not even noble. That’s not possible. AT ALL. And she doesn’t want to let a crest deciding for her!

It’s not like if she could meet this person.

Right?

Byleth didn’t even tell her father, even if he TRIES to sees it. She just tell him “ho probably a noble? I guess?” 

This continued for two years; Byleth avoiding the subject of her soulmate and mark. Until they stop at a small town and three lords come requesting help. Her soulmate mark becomes softly warm and she knew. Her soulmate is here.

After they chase off the bandits, the lords introduce themselves. Byleth makes note of the two other lords before turning her full attention to her soulmate. 

His name is Dimitri and he is the crown prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. Byleth doesn’t need to see his crest to know that he is her soulmate. But he’s only 17 years old, so he still doesn’t have his own soulmate mark. Dimitri doesn’t know that she is his soulmate

Which is fine.

He doesn’t have to know that his soulmate is a lowly mercenary.

When asked to teach one of the three houses of Garreg Mach Monastery, Byleth immediately states her choice before meeting any of the houses. She can’t choose another lord over him, or another house than The Blue Lions. Even if their relationship is impossible, she CAN’T betray him.

So she just acts normally with him. 

After all, it’s not because they’re soulmates that it must end into romance, right? 

They can just be friends. That’s enough.

Almost one years has passed. They become closer, and she forgets that he’s her soulmate; she just enjoys being with him. 

To be his friend, to be someone that he trusts. 

She doesn’t want fate to push them together. She wants to know him; she wants to help him…Because she sees that he has need of someone at his side. She has a lot of affection for him but that’s not love. 

For that love is not returned and she cannot think that it is so.

When the Heroin Cup Ball arrives, Byleth just stands against the wall. She has no desire to dance, even if she knew how to.

She could not stand to see him dance with another. 

She could not see him look at Edelgard like how she wanted him to look at her.

Claude approaches her and asks her to dance. Byleth declines and excuses herself before heading out of the hall.

Even if he doesn’t love her, she will not betray him.

Soon after, Dimitri chases after her and takes her to the Goddess Tower. He explains how wishes made in the tower comes true. Byleth doesn’t believe it.

For her wish is to stay by his side forever and for him to love her.


	2. Dimitri

She is not here anymore. 

Dimitri reaches 19 years a few months after THIS battle. And his soulmate mark is the fire emblem. Byleth’s emblem. 

It breaks him even more than he was already. He hates Eldegard even more now. 

Because it’s HER fault!

SHE has ruined my life!

SHE has attacked the monastery!

It’s Edelgard’s fault if our teacher…my soulmate is dead.

The lost of his soulmate was the precursor of his continued misfortune. 

His uncle was killed and Cornelia accuses him of murdering him. Dimitri was locked up and was set to be executed.

This is what I deserve.

Now I can join them.

Father....Mother....Glenn ...Byleth….

Dedue breaks him out, but died during the escape.

Why did you save me?

Me, who failed to save everyone.

Failed to save his soulmate.

For many days and nights, he lives as beast. Murdering any Imperial soldiers he encounters.

They must pay for their crimes!

For taking her away from me!

While hanging near a pub, he hears how a few bandits has been stealing items from the abandoned monastery. Dimitri is enraged.

How dare they!

How dare they defile her grave!

Her grave where she made her last stand!

He heads towards the monastery. He pays no attention to what remains of what could have been. To what what once was; when they were innocent to the cruelty of the world.

When he sees her standing there in the light, he asks if she has finally come to haunt him.

I have failed to protect you.

Why did you come to haunt me now?

He doesn’t believe she is here. Why would the Goddess grant him a miracle?

I’m a monster, stay away from me! 

I don’t deserve love or anything!

He is cold and distant. Even when their old classmates return, he is only focused on killing Edelgard. 

But everything becomes better and he opens his heart again. Dimitri knows he has stumbled on their path toward love, but Byleth is there to help him towards the light.

Destiny has perfectly choose when it has tied this two being.


End file.
